You And I
by Constantinest
Summary: Kau dan aku? "Siapa namamu?"/"Persephone,"/"Tenanglah, Persephone. Sakitnya akan segera reda," ucapku menenangkannya/"Tenanglah dear, kau hanya kalah tapi kau sebenarnya tak kalah," ucapnya tersenyum manis. Berhubungan dengan Private Love. RNR please. COMPLETE


**You and I**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Greek Myth : bukan milik saya.**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

**RATED : T**

**-XOXOXOXOXO-**

Kurasa ini bukanlah pertemuan kita yang pertama melainkan pertemuan kedua.

Teringat akan sosok gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun dihadapanku, menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar seolah ingin memancarkan sesuatu dari dalam matamu, dan itu membiusku.

Cerita ini dimulai dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Pada saat Harry mengadakan sebuah pesta, pesta kemenangan kita karena sudah merebut Hogwarts dari para orang tua.

Disaat semua saudaraku sedang asyik meneguk anggur mereka dengan lahap dan bersama para wanita. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghindar dari pesta, menyenderkan tubuhku pada sebuah tiang besar Hogwarts. Ditanganku hanya ada sebuah gelas wine dari anggur terbaik, semua orang menikmati pestanya, kecuali aku.

Aku memang tak seberapa menyukai pesta, tak memperdulikan apa pendapat mereka terhadapku. Mengaduk gelas wine itu perlahan, menenguknya dan menikmati setiap bulir anggur yang lezat itu. Tentu, ini lezat sebap ini anggur kemenangan kami, para dewa.

Mata kelabuku menatap beberapa wanita yang menari lemah gemulai mengikuti irama lembut. Saudaraku terlihat begitu antusias dengan tarian itu, sehingga menyebapkan mereka tak menyadari. Satu seorang pemenang malah bersembunyi di balik pesta dan menikmati anggurnya sendirian.

Mataku masih menikmati pesta walaupun jauh, tak pernah ada wanita yang membuatku menarik. Sebagus apapun tubuh mereka, wajah mereka yang cantik dan manis, serta aroma tubuh mereka yang menggiurkan. Namun, tetap saja itu tak membuatku bergairah sedikitpun akan mereka.

Meneguk minuman itu, sebuah pemandangan yang cukup aneh menghasut otakku. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang memetik beberapa bunga, ia memetik jauh dari pesta bahkan ia menuju kebun milik Harry. Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini? Memasuki taman milik para pemimpin dewa?

Kebosanan melandaku dan kurasa melihat wajah anak kecil itu dan sedikit bermain dengannya mungkin mengasikkan. Kakiku berjalan perlahan, sementara di tanganku masih terdapat gelas wine yang tinggal setengah itu.

Berjalan mendekat, terlihat sekali dia terlalu asyik memetik bunga sehingga tak menyadari bahwa aku berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Tangannya yang kecil, menarik bunga dengan lihai dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang rotan miliknya, matanya berbinar-binar setiap menatap bunga dengan warna yang aneh baginya.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya, anak kecil itu terkejut, membalikan tubuhnya dengan segera mata hazelnya yang cerah bagaikan matahari menembus mata kelabuku yang suram. Seolah mengunci mataku pada matanya. Ia menatapku binggung, bagaimana tidak? Pria dewasa dengan umur dua puluh lima tahun mendekatinya yang bisa dibilang masih berumur delapan tahun.

Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, "Persephone," serunya perlahan dan matanya kembali tertuju kepada bunga-bunga yang berada disekitarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku menundukan tubuhku, menyamainya. Sedikit susah sehingga aku harus duduk disebelahnya, sementara dia sedang berlutut. Bahkan tinggi tanaman itu hampir sejajar dengan lehernya.

"Memetik bunga, aku menyukai bunga," serunya senang. Aku menaruh gelas wineku disebelahku, menatap sinar matahari yang cerah, bahkan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat merasakan sinar matahari seperti ini.

Sebuah bunga Mawar berwarna merah menarik perhatianku, aku yakin dirinya pasti tertarik dengan bunga itu. Aku berdiri, mengambilnya dan membersihkan semua durinya lalu berjalan kembali kepadanya. "Apa bunga ini bagus?"

Matanya yang semula tertuju pada bunga Tulip kini tertuju pada bunga Mawar ditanganku. Ia mengambilnya, mencium harum bunganya dan tersenyum kepadaku lagi. Senyuman yang lebar dan tulus, membuatku sedikit bernafas lega.

"Ini sungguh harum," ucapnya dan mencium bunga itu berulang-ulang, sementara aku hanya tersenyum atas ulah konyolnya.

"Tentu,"

Tubuhnya yang kecil perlahan berdiri, kurasa matanya yang indah itu sudah menemukan sebuah bunga yang agak jauh darinya, membuat ia harus berlarian kecil. Sementara aku hanya diam dan melihatnya dari jauh.

Ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, ketika dia menemukan bunga Lily yang cantik. Berlarian kecil kembali kearahku.

Belum sampai menuju arahku, kaki kanannya tersangkut pada sebuah akar tanaman, membuat ia terjatuh.

Dengan segera aku berlari, mendekatinya, khawatir dengannya. Tapi siapa dia? Sehingga membuatku bisa seperti ini berlari ketakutan, takut ia akan terluka parah.

Aku mendekatinya, membantu dirinya untuk berdiri. Gaunnya yang putih kotor dengan beberapa tanah, wajahnya cemberut, matanya yang semula cerah kini akan menangis.

Ia menangis perlahan, aku terkejut. Mendekapnya dengan lembut dan reflek, mengulus rambutnya yang coklat berupaya untuk menenangkannya. Tangannya yang kecil memeluk leherku dan mulai menangis.

"Sakit?" tanyaku, dan ia mengangguk perlahan. Tanganku membersihkan roknya dari tanah dan membuatnya bersih kembali.

"Tenanglah, Persephone. Sakitnya akan segera reda," ucapku menenangkannya. Seperti seorang ayah kepada putrinya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku, mengusap matanya yang basah.

Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasa peduli kepada wanita. Apakah ini pertanda aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik?

Ku hapus air matanya dengan jempolku, "Jangan menangis Persephone. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat bukan?"

Ia menganguk perlahan, aku tersenyum kepadanya. Mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan mengulus kembali rambutnya. Ia memelukku secara tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget, memelukku dengan erat seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Persephone," panggilku perlahan.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya memenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa sesuatu dalam tubuhku berdetak tak beraturan? Kenapa? Bukankah dia hanya anak kecil?

"Hades," seru seseorang dibelakangku. Aku terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat, kudapati Luna sedang menatapku dengan pandangan ingin membunuhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Persephoneku?" serunya, menarik tangan Hermione dari pelukannya.

Aku terkejut, "Persephone? Siapa dia?" tanyaku menatap anak kecil itu.

"Siapa? Hades. Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia putriku, Persephone." Serunya gusar, mengendong Hermione kecil, terlihat jelas wajah Hermione sedih. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan kubalas dengan senyuman kekecewaan kepadaku.

Kuharap kelak aku akan memilikimu.

-XOxoxoXOxoXO-

Wajahnya yang manis, masih tertuju pada layar yang berada dihadapannya. Begitu juga denganku, tangaku masih memengang sebuah gam consol. Sementara ia memasukan sebuah pokey kedalam mulutku. Tubuhnya yang kecil bersandar pada dadaku seolah aku dan dia sedang berpelukan, padahal aku hanya tertuju pada game dihadapanku.

"K.O," seruku frustasi membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Ia menatapku bingung, mengulus kepalaku perlahan, aku bangkit dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau hanya kalah tapi kau sebenarnya tak kalah," serunya menatapku dengan lembut.

"Maksudnya, dear?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Kau sudah memenangkan hatiku," serunya setengah berbisik pada telingaku. Dalam detik selanjutnya aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menciumi lehernya. Ia terkikik geli namun aku menyukainya.

Harapanku terkabul dan aku memilikimu sekarang.

**-The end-**

**A/n : Mungkin kalian masih binggung ya? Ya ini kubuat untuk penyukai crita Private Love hanya saja ratednya M. Makanya mreka yang gak bisa baca, baca yang ini saja ya. Haha. Reviewnya.**

**Seharusnya ini berada diawal atau lebih tepatnya sebagai epilog? Atau prolog? Entahlah, aku juga binggung, haha.**

**KET : DIsini dewa Olympus seharunya. Tetapi Olympus diganti Hogwarts.**

**Draco adalah Hades.**

**Hermione adalah Persephone.**

**Harry adalah Zeus.**

**Ron adalah Poseidon.**

**Luna adalah Dementer.**

**JIka tidak tahu, kalian bisa membuka Private Love **** Chap 1,3, 5 tidak ada pornonya. Cuma yang 2,4 yang ratednya M. **

**Geje dan singkat, yah saya tahu. Haha.**

**Just For Fun.**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


End file.
